The invention relates to structures on or in which something may be placed for support and, more particularly, to a microphone stand which may be raised or lowered depending on the height of the person using the stand.
Microphone stands are commonly used by musicians who are singing, playing musical instruments or both, by people speaking in front of a crowd, in various types of ceremonies, by children who are playing, etc. Often the microphone stand must be adjusted up or down to support the microphone at various heights for different people using the same microphone stand. For example, several musicians may play in an evening at the same night club. Each musician may need to adjust the microphone to suit his or her needs. A clumsy adjustment of the stand utilizes time that could be spent playing or singing, detracts from the performance, and may be embarrassing to the person trying to make the adjustment of the stand.
Currently, telescoping microphone stands are used which may be extended or retracted depending on the desired height of the stand. However, these stands have a mechanism which must be loosened prior to being able to slide the telescoping components of the stand. Often this creates a problem if the person is unable to loosen the mechanism. For example, the previous person may have over tightened the mechanism, and the next person may not be strong enough to loosen the mechanism.
Once the stand is repositioned, the mechanism must be retightened, while holding the telescoping pieces in the desired position. This requires additional time and if the mechanism is not tightened enough, the telescoping pieces may slide and not retain the desired position.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for holding an object which may be easily and quickly raised and lowered for supporting the object at various heights.
A microphone stand or stand for supporting an object includes a first support attachable to the microphone or other object and a second support having a first end and a second end. The first end is telescopically attached to the first support and has a bore at least partially therethrough. The second support has at least one hole and at least one slot positioned intersecting the bore of the second support.
A base is attached to the second end of the second support. The stand further includes at least one pin positionable within the second support and having a protuberance engagable with the hole and a grip extension extendable through the slot for enabling a person to grasp the pin for manipulation of the pin. Each of the pins has an aperture sized for insertion of the first support.
A spring is disposed within the bore of the second support and positioned adjacent to and contacts each of the pins. The first support is slidable through the spring and through each of the pins during telescopic movement of the first support in the second support. Each of the pins are selectively movable within the slot of the second support for providing the telescopic movement of the first support for adjusting positioning of the microphone or other object.